A Never Ending Dream
by Miranda428
Summary: CHAPTER 2 IS FINALLY UP!
1. Chapter 1

Anime: Card Captor Sakura Rated: T

Genre: Romance/ Hurt/ Comfort/ Drama/ Friendship

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura but I soooo wish I did.

Plot: It's been two years since Sakura had separated Yue and Yukito. Yue is now using Toya's room, Sakura's brother, while Toya and Yukito are in college. Meanwhile Sakura is having strange dreams again. What will she do when her dreams come true?

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

" Noooo," I yelled as the people she couldn't see clearly threw Yue and Kero across the room.

" _Shut up you stupid girl," A man exclaimed slapping her across the face._

_The people had her tied up with chains, making sure she watched as they killed her guardians._

" Yue-san! Kero-chan! ," I cried as they stopped moving.

_The three men, who had Kero and Yue, and a girl, who was clearly their master, laughed while I cried._

" _Now I can take your powers," The girl said stepping in front of me, " I'll be the most powerful magician alive,"_

_The girl had blonde hair cascading down her back. Her bright blue eyes glowed with triumph._

" _Bye, Bye," the girl said taking my key then whispering in my ear, " I'll miss you," Why did she say she would miss me? Who is this girl? Why does she want to be the most powerful magician alive? _

_Before I could find a way to answer those questions the dream disintegrated before me._

I thrashed around in my bed, " Yue-san! Kero-chan," I cried as I woke up in my dark room.

" SAKURA! What's wrong," Kero yelled as he came out of the drawer of my desk, his room, and coming over to me.

I sat up with a gasp and looked around spotting Kero, " Yourokay," I said hurriedly and threw her arms around the now transformed Beast of the Seal.

Yue came into the room, " Are you okay, mistress?"

" Yue-san," I said sighing into Kero's fur, " I'm okay. It was just a dream,"

Kero sighed, " Are you sure your okay," I pulled away from him.

" I'm fine," I said smiling at the both of them, " Don't worry,"

Kero and Yue shared a glance.

" I promise. It was just a nightmare," The Moon and Sun guardian sighed.

"What," I said.

"It's nothing. But…," Kero started.

" Is this the first time you had that dream," Yue continued for his older brother.

" Yeah," I said absentmindedly.

Kero turned back into his false form, " I think I'm gonna go get a snack,"

I rolled my eyes.

" See ya," Kero said, leaving Yue and me alone.

My heart beated faster. Why was that? When ever I was in a room alone with Yue it happened.

_Because you like him, _my conscious said.

_No I don't_, I yelled in my head.

_Then why do you care so much for him, _my conscious fought back.

_Because he's one of my guardians, _I said.

My conscious left me alone for now.

Yue came over to my bed and sat down on the edge, " Tell me what your dream was about,"

" I-i..…I-i don't remember," I stuttered.

"Don't lie," Yue said.

I looked down at my hands that were now in my lap and whispered, " I'm not,"

He sighed, " Fine," He got off the bed and turned to leave.

"Don't," I said as I grabbed his sleeve to his robe, " Don't leave yet,"

Yue looked down at me and using the same monotone voice that he always had he said, " If that is what you wish, mistress,"

I mentally sighed, _Why can't he call me by my name?_

I let go of Yue as he sat on the floor and leaned against the bed, " You should get some rest,"

"O-Okay," I rested my head on my pillow, " Night,"

"Goodnight," was his reply.

My dreams continued that night leaving me helpless to the outside world.

* * *

" _Now I can take your powers," The girl said stepping in front of me, " I'll be the most powerful magician alive,"_

_The girl had blonde hair cascading down her back. Her bright blue eyes glowed with triumph._

" _Bye, Bye," the girl said taking my key then whispering in my ear, " I'll miss you,"_

"_NO," I exclaimed as she yanked the key of my neck._

_She just laughed as she walked away from me, " Kill her," she told the three men._

"_Of course, Rayne," One of the men said._

_She laughed again as she went up the stairs, " Good," This Rayne person disappeared from sight._

_The men came up to me holding weapons that meant the end of me. I felt warm tears flow down my pale cheeks._

"_Let's hurry up," the man with blonde hair and green eyes said._

"_Whatever," the man with black hair and ruby eyes replied._

_Yet the other person stayed quiet as he walked up to me with the others._

_As they held up the weapons I knew it was the end of me. The blonde hair man kicked my in the stomach, making me scream._

* * *

"MISTRESS," someone yelled, shaking me slightly to wake me up.

"Yue," I cried as I put my arms around his neck and hugged him.

He hesitantly put his arms around me and hugged back.

I cried as he held me. I didn't want that to happen. If it was a foretelling dream I knew I could never escape from it.

Never. Ever. Ever. I don't want that!!!

"Shhh," Yue whispered holding me.

I cried. I couldn't help myself. I didn't want to die. I didn't want Yue-san and Kero-chan to die.

"Sakura," Yue whispered saying my name for the first time since the Final Judgment.

I looked up at him, with shock filling my eyes, "Yue…," I said softly.

"Please tell me what your dream was about,"

I nodded my head slowly, " O-okay,"

* * *

Authors note: Hi!! Please R&R! Hoped you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anime: Card Captor Sakura **

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/ Hurt/ Comfort/ Drama/ Friendship**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura but I soooo wish I did.**

**Plot: It's been two years since Sakura had separated Yue and Yukito. Yue is now using Toya's room, Sakura's brother, while Toya and Yukito are in college. Meanwhile Sakura is having strange dreams again. What will she do when her dreams come true?**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"I-In my dream there's this girl and she…..wants my power," Sakura said quietly, " S-she…has these men kill you and Kero-chan a-and…..a-and then she rips my necklace off,"

"Mistress," Yue started, "If this dreams occurs again, you need to tell either me or Kero,"

"O-okay. I will. I promise," Sakura said, hurriedly, " Well, I better try and sleep some more before it's time for school,"

"Of course, Mistress," Yue left the room without a second glance at her.

Sakura sighed. She hoped this wasn't a fortunetelling dream. All she could do is hope. And she knew that it wasn't enough.

* * *

After getting ready for school and eating breakfast, Sakura quickly put her rollerblades on and skated to school.

Sakura was in her last year of high school and she couldn't wait to get it over with. When she was done with school, she would go to college in America. She wasn't exactly sure what she coarse she was going to take yet, though.

Sakura turned down the sidewalk and saw as her school came into view.

"Let's hurry up and get today over with," Sakura muttered, quietly to herself.

She liked school but it could get hectic sometimes. The only thing she REALLY liked about it that she could see her friends every day since they were all in here classes.

Sharon and Mei-chan weren't though…Last year, they had gone back to Hong-Kong. Now that their job was over, there was no reason to stay here.

Sakura really missed them sometimes. And whenever she did think about them she would remember that crush she used to have on Sharon. Of course she still liked him but….Her heart just didn't feel like it would explode anymore.

Now Yue, on the other hand, made Sakura's heart beat a million times a minute.

Sakura felt a blush form on her cheeks.

She shook the thoughts away and went into the school building to change her shoes.

After she changed them, she quickly ran to her classroom and sat at her desk, which was next to Tomoyo's.

Even now, Tomoyo was her best friend. Sakura loved Tomoyo so much! No one would ever replace her. EVER.

"Good Morning, Sakura-chaan," Tomoyo said, excitedly.

"Good Morning, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura replied, smiling happily.

"How are you this morning?,"

"I'm fine. And you?,"

"Perfectly fine! Know that you here of course,"

Sakura and Tomoyo laughed together.

"What did you do yesterday," Tomoyo asked Sakura.

"I helped my dad clean around the house,"

"Awww. I wish I could have been there. I could have took pictures of you,"

Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes at her friend.

Suddenly, a kid ran into the classroom saying the teachers coming. A minute later their teacher came in and did roll call. After that the teacher said to take out their notebooks to take notes.

Sakura and Tomoyo got their notebooks and pencils out.

_This is going to be a long day_, Sakura thought as she began writing.

* * *

**Omg! I have, like, totally finely updated.**

***dodges rotten tomatoes* Please don't be angry! I know I have updated since...well, forever...BUT for now on I will TRY to post a new chapter every weekend. Keyword being _TRY_! **

**I'm posting this now because I was busy this weekend and _I _had a snow day! I was sooo happy when I woke up to find out school was canceled!**

**Btw, reveiw and I will you a virtual cookie shaped like Yue~!**

**Well, bye for now!**

_**Miranda-chan~~**_


End file.
